Trolling Nile! XD (One shot)
by Falco276
Summary: This is where I troll Nile into begging him over Beybook to bring his car over to Australia because they never and refuse to make an apperance there. Can Nile really ignore her or will he end up listening to Horus who's taking her side? I know, sucky summary. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


**So I just thought of a short one shot where I troll our Team Wild Fang member, who comes all the way from the poorest parts of Egypt, NILE! XD**

**Nile: Typical. You had to say poorest parts of Egypt right?**

**Me: That's right and in this fic, Imma be trollin you to death by begging you to bring your car along to Australia the next time you visit Mj's crew. XD**

**Nile: Uh, seriously? My Honda Pilot? Sure, why not? But for what purpose?**

**Me: Let's see. Because they never make an appearance in Australia. Now get a move on by booking a flight to Melbourne to join Kyoya (Leo) there and bring your Pilot along with you through a container. XD**

**Nile: *shrugs* Okay, whatever you say. It's not my idea to tell Leo about this.**

_**(Short Author's note: Please refer to Malluchan's **__**Smiling Through A Monday**__** on this website or my version of it on Archive Of Our .)**_

Every year, now and then, Gingka and his gang of bladers always traveled to Melbourne, Australia to hang out with each other and do crazy things that happens everyday. Not only that the mention of Ryuga is forced to go grocery shopping under Mal's order or with Tsubasa finding Mei-Mei's speech problems towards his pet eagle, Aquila sounded strange due to the Wang Hu Zhong member calling it Shakila instead of Aquila, it also required to Nile that he should be hunting down the culprit who stole the chilie peppers from the storage shed or face the horrible consequences from Mal's father or Osias the cat. Not that a cat could be a tricky thief to steal the year's bound supply of hot peppers but maybe towards that lanky griffin too. Or on that situational manner, Masamune. Whoever it is, this had to be the biggest mystery ever to be solved in Roxburgh Park, a suburban community just a few hours away off the city limits of Melbourne, which also required a handy shopping center in the corner of the mini province. But, why was the Wild Fang member assigned this task? It could've made much more sense if Kyoya (or let's say his other name, Leo) did it, but the leone blader could've been off in Mal's house, describing his daily kitty moods to an ever jovial Mikey and his little brother, Matthew. Not that he was kind of lazy of that matter but he found it very silly and was demanded to know who came up with this situation.

Every night before the bladers go to bed to sleep, they always occasionally check Beybook, a simple and safe social networking site just like Facebook where they and the real world bladers can socialize with each other in a friendly and fun manner.

This night, the person that Nile was about to approach and reply to was not that appealing at all. With the happy message sound was heard, the Horuseus blader's eyes darted towards the corner of the screen where a light blue banner flashed repeatedly, identicating it's a recent message from…

"StormPhoenix2762?" he quired in confusion as he proceeded to open up the chat box that consisted of an important question.

_Nile! Nile! Can you please bring your Pilot to Australia?! Please!? They never make an appearance there. Pwease!?_

He obviously sighed towards this begging of annoyingness for he already heard this from Falco276 earlier at the beginning of this fic.

He typed a rather short reply:

_Uh, didn't I tell you this earlier? It's arriving now from Egypt through a container on a ship. When it appears there, I'd rather advise you to stop bothering me okay? :) _

There. That should've done it. But while continuing to scroll down to check some of his news feed, another message sound occurred along with a few 3's in a red bubble flashing mischievously as if it's saying _check me now! Reply!_

Opening up the chat box again, he almost wanted to dive into her profile and unfriend her. Sighing with annoyance he read the three liners:

_YESSSS! _

_Whopee! Awesome!_

_Listen, as it arrives there, could you please take a picture of it as a proof? Thankz._

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he almost wanted to slam down a finishing reply and hope to Horus's sake that she never comes back again to bother him. But her message kept on stacking up with meaningless begs to annoy the living falcons out of him.

_Make sure it's in Roxburgh Park, most preferably in front of a Holden dealership. XD_

_Lol. Can't wait to see it._

_WOOT! Pilots in Australia! Here I come! XD_

Deciding not to reply, he simply turned his second hand laptop off and fell asleep at that quick second from being presumably annoyed.

**~X~**

The next morning, Nile dragged himself out of bed, his eyes hazy with sleep. Since last night's chat about begging him to bring his car over to Roxburgh Park will now not make his day any happier. Instead, it would just be the same mood for him. Somewhat annoyed and upset. Dressed freshly in his blader clothes, he managed to stumble over his green haired friend on the stairs, who was slumped against the stairs, repeatedly mumbling 'gummy bears' to himself as if he was actually dreaming about gummy bears for that matter. Or maybe someone had given him caffeine. Hopefully not Masamune or Tsubasa. Leaving Kyoya behind, he was greeted by Mal, who prepared herself a glass of orange juice for three and even suggested him a glass. Opting out, he shook his head no and started staring at the table when Mal re-entered with an envelope.

"This came for you."

Setting it down in front of him, he curiously glanced at the sender. How great. It was actually an Australian storage/container company, to let him know that his car actually arrived.

"What's it about?" Mal curiously looked over his shoulder as she sipped OJ from her glass.

"Uh, well, you see. This Beybook user wants me to bring my car here because she says they refuse to make an appearance in Australia."

"Never heard of requests like that before." Mal said sullenly as she placed her glass in the sink and looked around for Matt and Mikey to come for breakfast.

"Uh, no, it's not actually a request, more like begging for this matter." Nile honestly corrected her as his amazing eyesight caught the figure of Tsubasa leaning on his shoulder against the doorframe, his gleaming silver hair tied into braids.

"Hey, Mal. Good morning." He greeted as he walked up to the counter and prepared himself a cup of coffee. He then noticed him, "Hey Nile, what's up?"

"Oh, uh, nothing." He hid the letter underneath the table and out of his sight. "And don't mention about the chili thief. Still working on that."

Mal suddenly re-entered with her two brothers rather too quickly, "You're still looking for him!?"

Nile gave out an honest shrug, "Well, yeah. It's under your father's order for me to hunt down the culprit. As you said in chapter 40 of _Smiling Through A Monday _that it was Osias the cat who did it."

Mal suddenly whooped jumped up and down excitedly. She even picked up Matt and hugged him in circles. "Yes! Now that we know it's the cat, I'm going straight to my dad's room to tell him. Bye!"

Leaving her breakfast left behind and her two brothers wondering in confusion, Nile and Tsubasa also gave out looks of confusion as they both wondered exactly who the culprit could be of not telling anyone in Roxburgh Park that it was really Osias the cat all along who'd been stealing the chili peppers. That also includes his griffin friend too, if they are real or not. :P

But their looks of thoughts snapped into reality as both of Mal's brothers waved good-bye in excitement and fast as lightning, they clambered upstairs to play more of their weird game, whatever that was.

Tsubasa now gave out a chuckle as he sat down at the table and slowly sipped his coffee, "Tell me something, Nile. Whatcha hidin under that table, hm?"

"Uh." The letter was not something explosive so why not actually say that his car needs to picked up from a storage/container company? "This came in the mail today for me. A Beybook user is begging me to bring my car here so that she actually says they refuse to appear in Australia."

"Well, I actually didn't know you owned a car, Nile. I thought you were poor."

"Everybody says that! But it was actually thanks to Kyoya who's still…" Wow, to his surprise, the leone blader was still slumped against the stairs, muttering 'gummy bears' very loudly.

Tsubasa chuckled towards the sleeping Kyoya, "Looks like someone gave him the caffeine."

"Perhaps Osias. But seriously, I wanted a car like him so that's why I'm bringing it here just for that Beybook user's sake."

The eagle blader nodded in understanding, "Right. I'll bring you there. What car is it?"

"A 2008 desert rock metallic Honda Pilot." Nile stated flatly as he once again eyed the stairs. A fuming Mal was about to kick poor leone off of the stairs which did turn out to be funny and not funny at the same time.

"I said MOVE Kyoya! What do you think of yourself!? Bedless!?"

"Gummy- what? Uh, no." he replied rather bluntly.

"Then go mess around in your room with your stupid kitty moods. I need to go to Evelin's house."

Kyoya then climbed the stairs, muttering about her ruining his sleep.

After watching his friend disappear out of sight, Tsubasa raised his cup high to his mouth for the last drop of coffee then placed the cup into the sink. Picking up his keys to his 2010 winter gray Toyota Camry, he gave out a signal, "Alright, let's go."

**~X~**

Driving a stray model of a Honda through out Australia was not the best idea ever. At every stop sign or stuck in a line of traffic, Nile received looks of awe and confusion from many people, thinking that this was something new for them. Of course, some people didn't acknowledge towards that 'new' imported car inhabiting with the other old and new model cars that roared throughout the busy streets and roads of Australia.

At one stop light on Somerton road, Nile was in front Tsubasa. Good sign. But when he glanced around in the back windshield window, where the guy behind him mouthed _Is that a new CR-V?_

Nile almost wanted to face palm towards his stupidity. Can't he freakin read for Horus's sake? Seriously, what kind of people are they? It's as if they think his Pilot came from another alien planet.

Nile almost rolled his eyes again as he saw the light turn green. A few miles more and he surprisingly over took Tsubasa in seconds. The Eagle blader was totally okay with that for his face turned into confusion when Nile turned right into a Holden dealership.

Tsubasa immediately placed the parking break and got out. "Nile, what are you doing?"

As Nile got out, Tsubasa did a double take of shock and surprise as he saw what was being held in Nile's hands. An I-phone.

"Nile, where did you get that from?" he asked too suddenly.

"What? Kyoya bought it for me."

"And why exactly did you stop at the Holden dealership?"

"Because the Beybook user wants me to take a picture of my car in Australia as a proof."

"Proof of what?"

Nile shrugged in confusion, "I don't know, but she wants me to do this. Now please move away while I adjust and get the steady hold of this thing."

A few minutes later and Tsubasa proceeded to snatch it out of the younger's hands. "Here, let me try to help you out."

Nile gave up and sighed, "Okay, just try to get a simple picture of it."

"Hey guys, do need any help with something?" a voice that belonged to a Holden sales person almost blocked the view of the camera. Tsubasa accidently snapped the fabric logo on his shirt. True to that matter, the results ended up being very sucky.

"Uh, no." Nile started, but then the sales manager looked really awed by his car. He gave out interesting nods as he circled around it, admiring it's tail lights.

"Wow, what kind of a Honda is this!?" he gushed with wonder as he kneeled down and traced a finger over the metallic letters of the model. "Pilot? We never had these Australia. To tell you the truth mate, this is something new for us in wonder."

_Well, duh. _Nile thought obvously but then he remembered SP2762's message from Beybook.

_Make sure it's in Roxburgh Park, most preferably in front of a Holden dealership. XD_

_Lol. Can't wait to see it._

So this is a troll all along, huh!? Nile should've thought twice before encountering with this girl. Great. Now they can't take a picture of it just because a freakin Holden sales guy is inviting more of his friends to discover the 'new' god car.

"I'm telling you mates! We've never had this juggy in our country before! Most people may think it's a CR-V but no! It's a Pilot! I may not be a Honda fan, but crikey, this car right here's too sweet!"

Nile sighed once again as he fumed towards the sales guy, and, with the help of Tsubasa, they threw him into the back of a Holden Colorado pick up truck before they could enter into their cars.

"Wait!" called out one of the sales guy's friends.

Nile furiously rolled down the window as he screeched "What!?" like an angry falcon on a hot summer day. "One more question, I'm leaving!"

"I truly love your newcomer car. What generation is this? Do they still make these? Where did you get it from? The USA?"

All of these questions were gonna make the falcon explode in rage. But instead Nile gave out a straight forward reply, "Listen, I got it from Egypt. Yes they still make them. There is a second generation but they look too boxy and ugly. The first generations are the best. So please excuse me. I need to leave."

And without another word, Nile and Tsubasa left him puzzled over on what just happened.

As soon as they came home, Tsubasa stepped out rather too quickly out of his Camry and squared up towards the window of the Horuseus blader's car. Sliding it down, Nile now gave out a questioning look as he quired, "Yes?"

"You know? That was the most stupidest thing to do. You weren't exactly thinking of buying a Holden, were you?" Tsubasa sternly crossed his arms.

"Uh, definitely no." Nile reasoned, "Didn't I tell you earlier? This Beybook user-…"

"Ah, try to forget that Beybook user, at least we picked up your car and we could've arrived home faster if you hadn't wasted your time at Montello Holden of Roxburgh Park."

A few minutes of silence ensued the driveway as Nile now turned the engine off and hopped out. "You're right Tsubasa. From now on, I'm just going to ignore her."

"That's the spirit, Nile. That's the spirit." Tsubasa said repeatedly as he too started walking towards the house.

**~X~**

By Mid-day, everyone returned to their every day cherished duties. Mal had to go to Manuel's house to take care of his younger siblings. Masamune had to drop off Mikey at school and Gingka, Madoka, Kenta, Kyoya, and a whole bunch of other friends of Mal whom I definitely don't know were bored out of their lives, randomly placing themselves in every part of the house, doing rather weird productive work. Smiling, Nile didn't object towards the strange going-ons around the house for he ran into Kyoya's room and jumped comfortably on the bed where his laptop was welcoming with yet more time to browse Beybook. Since the incident with the Holden sales guy admiring his awesome god CUV, Nile almost thought about making a straight decision move to dive into her profile and completely un friend her forever. Stopping himself from clicking the button, he thought to himself. Why not give out another chance? It wasn't like he's going to hurt her feelings by un friending her. But still she could be annoying.

Giving out a mixture of a huff and a sad sigh, he gave up by closing the screen and lying down, absentmindedly staring at the window. It was not long before his eyes slowly slid shut when a messaging sound was heard from his laptop. Sitting up with alert attention, he curiously opened it and found yet another ridiculous message that most likely sounded like begging again.

_Now I dare you to do a review video to it! XD_

Before Nile even knew of the 'XD' symbol, he thought that it was fairly annoying and completely didn't make sense at all. Now he just wanted to pluck his feathers crossly from his arms for he badly typed a reply that almost scorched the screen.

_Oh, King Tut no, I'm not doing that! Anyway I had lost my camera phone yesterday or Tsubasa accidentally ran over it with his Camry. Sorry. :(_

There. Maybe (and hopefully) that should shut her up from entering his chat box with more meaningless begs about the same subject. He returned to browsing through ancient Egyptian symbols when another message sound was heard. Clicking the flashing tab, he almost wanted to give up now on her. The reply was rather unnecessary, too.

_PWWWWEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEEE?! :( :( :(_

Yes, how three frowny faces can really make an Egyptian teen believe in her.

Softly chuckling under his breath, he really accepted it, just to make her happy. But before she can reply with whoop of joy, Nile franticly shut his laptop and stretched from the long awkward position he was lying on the bed. Climbing downstairs, he now gave out a look of confusion.

Nobody was home.

Perhaps they had gone to their monthly 4-H meeting to the Southbank section of the city of Melbourne. (Except for Ryuga who had been forced to babysit again about the 70th time at Manuel's house.)

Carrying his grip string launcher and his Bey, he sauntered out on the driveway of Pegasus Ct, attaching his Bey to his launcher. Just to make a few spins out of his distractions from that Beybook girl, Nile gave out a soft tug on the string handle, making Vulcan Horuseus tumble to the ground with an off balance spin. It decreased when it stopped spinning, the swirling facebolt logo of Horuseus now static into view. Somewhat not satisfied with his Bey's performance on spinning, Nile tried again. This time, the top was launched with full speed and was now speeding it's way towards his Pilot. The falcon bey absentmindedly scraped against one of the tires, thus making it fall into a quick sleep out. Maybe his own Beyblade was trying to remind him of making the review video? Dumbstruck, Nile now found Horus turning on that Beybook user's side of annoyingness. Picking his Bey up, he dared not to launch it again and even summon his special move known as Mystic Zone, possibly that could destroy the whole suburban neighborhood of Roxburgh Park.

Okay. If Horus really reminded him to do a review of his Pilot, then why not? Taken aback by the thought, he re considered it again and this time thought to it even more. Could his own Beyblade be a troll too!?

*cue Kingdom Hearts FF gasp here*

Fine, if Horus shows him anything (message or not.) he will do anything for his sake no matter what.

Reaching in for his I-phone (Yes, he secretly lied towards her.) he decided a quick video would be good. But the only problem was, he properly didn't know what to say in the video about all the special features in his Pilot, including the 4WD plus the Touring edition thing. Nor either the GPS, which he thought his little sister back in Egypt could watch cartoons through the screen. Giving out a sigh, he tapped the camera app and switched to video.

Even though Nile heard of You Tube, he had his own channel but had no uploaded videos since he didn't know how to do it and randomly subscribed to Kyoya's channel of Lion Fury Awesomeness.

Taking a deep breath, he clicked record.

"Hi guys and welcome to my first ever auto review on my 2008 desert rock metallic Honda Pilot. Now in my opinion the first generations look much better than the second generations." He said as he walked around the CUV, capturing every side and detail. Then, he walked up to the front of the car and caught it's headlights and grille. "So, here's the front of the Pilot. I think it looks very neat- apart from the second generation's headlights which look kind of flat and ugly. Back to it, there's the silver Honda logo right there." Bringing it for a closer view, the silver H gleamed in the sunlight as Nile now zoomed out and caught the sides. Deciding to open the driver's side door, he panned an aerial view of the inner saddle cloth features on the door before moving onto the fine comfy seats. "So here we have driver's side of the car." Climbing in with a shaky wave, he focused on the steering wheel. "This is the interior. I know it looks very cool. The numbers italicized on the dashboard look very cool. It also comes with Navigation system which I completely have no idea on how to use it. Funny thing is, my little sister back in Egypt always thinks that it's a TV and she can watch cartoons through it." Sighing and thinking about what to say next, he decided to take his keys and start the engine, the beeping chime sounded. As soon as it faded, Nile now focused on the dashboard activity. "Here you can see the speedometer needles illuminating _desher _red. And as I told you earlier, about the speedometer numbers being slanted to the right. It looks very cool." He proceeded to zoom in to the numbers on the RPM gauge and the fuel tank indication. One thing that he completely didn't know was how much MPG this thing had. It was necessary to be said in the review vid to all people who were thinking of buying a used CUV, if they'd even discover his video or not. :P

Shifting over to the back, he raised himself to get a good view of the back seats. "Yup. There are the back seats. 3rd row's kinda tight when I have company, but I think they're possible to fold down. Heh, I won't show it t- wait, hold on. What's going on outside?"

Keeping it on record, he hopped outside to find a random girl with a garden hose, repeatedly flinging out shoots of water strings towards the front of the Pilot.

"Hi Nile!" she greeted when she decided to flick the hose away from the car and drench the angry steaming falcon instead.

Drenching wet, the Horuseus blader was not happy.

"Ha! So you're the one who begged me to bring my car over here just so that I get trolled by you!" Nile pointed out in a demanding way.

SP27682-whoops! SP2762 backed away, keeping her cool for good, and lobbed the hose aside as if the discussion was quickly ended to a strong point. "Whoa there, falcon boy." She nervously warned, raising her arms in defense "It's all good. Besides I gave your Pilot an awesome car wash."

"It's not funny." He muttered, dissatisfied with what she had just done, "Anyway, what's point of bringing my car here if you're here to troll me?"

"I told you this before on Beybook, now I'm going to tell you again. These god Tonkas are rare. They almost never and refuse to make an appearance in Australia. Pwease, Niley?"

Simply sighing, he ignored her by walking towards the house. But then, to her surprise, he whirled around with yet another stern looking expression. "If you're gonna stop trolling me, then you have to do two things for me. First, stop calling me Niley. It sounds very close to nylon. And my Pilot is not a Tonka, whatever that is. Now please, you already saw it in Australia, I want you to leave me alone. May Horus bless you. Bye."

And with out another look at her, Nile left her alone in the driveway.

"Well, I guess if he wants me to leave me alone, then I better do it." she thought to herself as she started walking towards her house.

"Ugh, I really hope I won't see her again." Nile muttered to himself as he layed down on his bed, slightly covering his ears in response of Kyoya muttering 'gummy bears' (OH GODS AND HE'S STILL DOING IT! XD) very softly in his sleep. Maybe she wouldn't be there tomorrow since he explained with complete understanding to leave him alone. Shrugging, he snuggled under the covers to get a good position until he softly drifted off to sleep, images of his family and his hometown dancing in his dreams.

**~X~**

The next morning, Mal and the gang had again gone to their cherished duties yet again leaving Nile home alone… but not for long.

As soon as he came whistling down the driveway, he almost dropped his keys slow motion to the ground in utter shock. His CUV which was commonly referred as god cars by Australians, sounded very silly and retarded. Since the day, Kyoya suggested him to own a Honda, his beloved falcon CUV was not in sight on the driveway AT ALL.

Kneeling down in deep shock, Nile almost wanted to wail and scream something very terrible in agony towards the sky. Most likely to Horus, if he was listening or not, or rather he was busy helping some other goddess known as Isis or arguing with Set about throwing him into the Nile river. -_-

He exactly knew who did this. And this time he was about to screech some very nasty things to her.

"Hiya, Nile! What's up?" she skipped forward and greeted with a dazzling playful smile that reached at a non friendly level.

Nile was now not giving up on her, "_Har-wer_, may he strike you down! Where's my Pilot!?" he demanded, raising up on himself on his feet just to square up on her.

Something was not right here. Expecting a scared response from her, she decided to give out the most trolling reply ever, "Uh, let's see. I accidentally shipped it overseas to Singapore!"

That was the last straw. By magic, he borrowed Tsubasa's Camry and drove over to a storage container center, where he kicked her in the metallic box and locked her up for eternity. Stamping the shipping label 'SHIP TO ANTARCTICA', he waved good bye as the ship started deporting off of the harbour.

Smiling at his greatest achievement, he was now happy that the Beybook user known as Storm Phoenix 2762 was now not bothering him with meaningless begs to bring his car here.

Unaware of the shipping label peeling off, it now read 'SHIP TO EGYPT', for she had the greatest opportunity to troll his family. XD

**OMGS. Finally I'm done with this one-shot! Took me days to complete.**

**Okay, if you're wondering what those ancient Egyptian words are, here they are:**

**Desher= red**

**Har-Wer= Horus the Great**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BYEZ! :D**


End file.
